


Don't Fence Me In

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: ASCEM, F/F, Occupation of Bajor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Set during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. A younger Kira Nerys of the Shakaar Resistance cell is arrested, along with several other cell members and held in a Cardassian prison.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Lupaza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Don't Fence Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea years ago from an ASCEML challenge, which characters lived together in the Academy or as junior officers. Well Kira never went to the Academy, but she may have (even though canon says she wasn't) been held in a Cardassian prison for a while.
> 
> Although Lupaza calls Kira kid, this is a term of affection for someone who is younger than her. Kira is over the age of consent, whatever that may be on Bajor.

"Sit down kid." Lupaza ordered Kira, who had been pacing their cell for the last hour. "You're just wasting energy."

"They can't do this to us!" Kira punched at the wall, doing nothing more than damaging her knuckles. "They didn't give us any explanation why they locked us up. They can't do that!" She kicked the wall, venting her rage on the solid steel wall.

"They're Cardassians. So yes they can." Furel looked up from the position he had curled into for a sleep.

Kira looked across the aisle to Furel's cell. "You're taking a nap? While we just sit here and wait for prophets know what, and they probably interrogate Burka?"

"I haven't slept properly for a long time. It would be nice to have some uninterrupted sleep. Just a couple of hours." He curled back up, using his tattered coat as a pillow. "And it would do you some good to rest after being knocked out for so long."

"I don't want to rest, I want to get out of here." Kira looked like she was going to kick the force field this time, but Lupaza held up her hand to stop. 

"Bide your time, Nerys. When the opportunity comes, we'll be taking it." Lupaza patted the ground next to her. "Come and sit down for a bit."

Slowly Kira sat down next to Lupaza, leaning back against the wall. "I can't believe you can be so calm about this. We have no idea what could happen to us. And you're all just waiting it out. Hope they are lenient? Say 'sorry, it was all a big mistake'?"

"I'm angry as all hell, but kicking walls and pacing the cell will not get me out of here, nor will it send a message to the Cardassians. The truth is we could be in here for a while. We need to conserve our energy, and our sanity. But we will get out, just wait for that." Lupaza looked at her with certainty. "And when we do, the eight of us in here will be planning some retribution."

Kira smiled slowly, realising the sense to Lupaza's plan. "I get to take out the pig who touched me up though."

"If we get him, he's all yours." Lupaza smiled, putting an understanding hand over Kira's. 

Kira leaned her head back against the cool wall, closing her eyes for a moment. Soft grunting from the cell beside her made her eyes open. "Where did they put Shakaar? He's in the next cell?" She indicated to the wall that joined to where she thought Shakaar was being held.

Lupaza nodded.

Kira listened again quietly. "What's he up to? Is he alright?"

"Edon?" Lupaza called out. "How are you holding up?"

There was more grunting. "Yeah. Fine." He seemed strained as he responded.

Kira looked concerned, but Lupaza's eyes lit up. "Furel?" she called out across the aisle. When he lifted his head, she indicated towards Shakaar's cell then crudely gestured.

"Yeah, him and Jura. Just relieving some stress."

Lupaza sniggered while Kira stared blankly at her. A second voice groaned and slowly it began to dawn on Kira what was happening. "Shakaar and Jura? They're having sex?" Kira hissed, having trouble believing that her cell leader was openly having sex in a Cardassian prison.

"We each deal with stress in our own way. Have to admit that an orgasm is the best way to help you relax."

Kira looked at her in disbelief. "But Jura's married. He's got a wife."

"Rules change in here, Nerys. Whatever happens here stays here. If Burka comes back looking bloodied up, we don't tell others what they did to him. If things get too much, and someone takes their life, we don't say how it happened. If Jura wants to explain this to his wife, it's up to him, but you leave him to do that and you don't tell anyone else."

Kira nodded, looking suddenly scared. "You think we could be here a while?"

"I'd say by now Tamar has got back to camp, and they're mounting a rescue party for us." Kira nodded slowly, trying to push back the terrifying thoughts. "This is your first time locked up, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kira quietly nodded. "What could happen to us? If the rescue party doesn't get us out in time?"

"Try not to think about it. It just makes things seem worse." Lupaza clapped her on the thigh, giving Kira a reassuring squeeze. 

"I've heard stories though, Lu. I'm... a little afraid of what could happen."

"Remember that you are Bajoran. Be brave, and strong. We'll look after each other as best we can. We're in this together, okay?"

Kira nodded, knowing that Cardassians with weapons were no match for unarmed Bajorans. Kira rested her head against Lupaza's shoulder, trying to blink away the tears. 

Lupaza's hand, still on her, gently rubbed up her thigh. "You need something to take your mind off where you are, I think." She whispered, moving the hand up higher. Kira looked startled, although she didn't move away. "What happens here stays here. It's between you and me." Lupaza reminded her.

Kira nodded, bitting at her bottom lip as Lupaza slowly undid the clasp on her trousers. Her hand worked slowly into her underpants, parting pubic hair and soft lips on its exploration.

Prophets Nerys, she chided herself, you're letting someone else do this to you.

Kira let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding when Lupaza found her clit. Suddenly nothing mattered, the Cardassians, the prison walls holding her in, her vehement heterosexuality, nor the close friendship that was growing with one of the men in the resistance cell. Lupaza was making her feel so good the rest ceased to be a concern. 

She put her hand on Lupaza's knee, gripping hold of her skirt as intense pleasures grew, wanting immediate release, but also wanting the feeling to last.

In the cell beside her she heard Jura's muffled release, Shakaar coming moments later and a little louder, both men gasping from the exertion.

"The boys are always a little less discrete." Lupaza commented, pressing harder against Kira's clit and moving a little faster.

Kira closed her eyes, resigned to letting someone else take her over and pleasure her in a way she only did in private. Lupaza's fingers worked rhythmically, moving up and down along her clit and making her gasp at the intensity.

Kira's release was momentous, the sharp pleasure that had been concentrating in on her clit suddenly flaring out, consuming every muscle in her body, making them quiver, and for a while that's all that seemed to matter.

"You've got a screamer there, Lu." A voice shattered through to that peaceful place Kira had been.

"Shut up Edon. She's no worse than you were."

Kira flushed bright red at the loud and indiscrete discussion. Hurriedly she did her trousers up, feeling ashamed she was so loud and that everyone else had heard her.

"Relax, kid. He's just taunting. You weren't that loud." Lupaza smiled, making her feel reassured. "Why don't you rest against me? I bet you're tired after all that pacing you were doing before."

"A little bit, Lupaza." Kira settled in against her, letting her strong fingers stroke her long hair as she rested. "Thank-you." She whispered, finally relaxing after a long time.

@)-,-'-

The heavy metal doors rang loudly as they opened, startling Kira awake.

Two Cardassian guards dragged in a weary Burka between them, several inmates craning around to see what condition he was in.

"Very useful, Bajoran scum. Gul Dukat may even reward you for your information."

They threw him in his cell, laughing at him, and kicked him once more for good measure.

Kira looked sharply to Lupaza, worry written on her face.

"Don't worry, it's a Cardassian trick, to make us distrustful of Burka, and get us to speak up," she whispered.

"Betik! Minak! You have to come see this. It's that shape-shifter. They've got him doing some performance for us. You'd never believe what he can do." A Cardassian voice called from the distance.

The two guards quickly left, the door swinging closed behind them.

Burka groaned, painfully shuffling. "Are the spoon heads gone?" He croaked.

Being in the closest cell to the door, Lupaza stood as close as she dared to the force field, looking out. "Yeah, off being entertained."

They heard another groan and sounds of Burka trying to stand. "Someone's going to get in trouble for this." They all looked toward his cell, seeing him standing in the middle of the aisle. "They forgot to lock away their dangerous prisoner." He limped towards the computer console, dropping the force fields around the other cells. Cautiously they stepped out of their cell, Shakaar hurrying to Burka's side as he struggled with his injuries.

"Furel, see how many more cells are in this place," Shakaar quickly ordered, "Try and get the prisoners out so the Cardassians have no one for their retribution. Lupaza, Jura, look around for a way out and make sure those guards aren't coming back."

Kira raced to the console, already knowing what her task would be.

"Can you crack into their system, Nerys?"

"Cardassians have yet to build a system they can keep me out of," she confidently told him, hands flying over the console.

"We'll need schematics of the building, a way of bringing down all the force fields without alerting the guards, and if you've got time, destroy the records of us being here. I don't want them remembering who was here."

She studied the readout. "The power grid for the prisoners runs on a separate system, I guess that if main power fails we're still locked up." Biting her lip in concentration she deciphered their security system. "Got it!" 

The buzzing of force fields let them know she was successful.

"There are ten more rooms like this one, they run off a main holding area just outside this door."

"Boje! Verran! Find the others and get those prisoners into the main area." Shakaar ordered. "Can we get them out through this door?" He pointed to a map Kira had brought up.

Kira traced the route back. "No, that will lead us straight past the room where all the guards are."

"I saw a door," Burka pointed on the map, "seemed to lead outside. The guards kept going in and out through it." 

"That takes them out to an external bathroom block, and the guards living quarters," Kira pointed out. "I can't see any physical barriers, except for another force field." At Kira's commands, the force field started moving slowly, growing further out. Suddenly there was a break, Shakaar seeing that Kira had moved the force field so that two trees disrupted it. "There's your escape route." She confidently told them.

They nodded in agreement. "I'll get the prisoners moving. Be out with the last person Nerys. We'll wait til then."

Kira nodded, turning her attention back to destroying their system. Quickly she worked her way past decryption codes, traps, and security lockouts. The older prison system was no match for her, having cut her teeth on a system much stronger.

"Nerys, the last group is just leaving." Lupaza stuck her head in the doorway. "Have you done it yet?"

"All records are gone. Just leaving a surprise." She looked up, seeing prisoners hurrying out the door. "How long is it taking to get people to the perimeter?"

"About a minute. Why?"

"Give me half a minute, I'll set this going, and then we run." She grinned at Lupaza. "This place runs on Benmasaud fuel. I'm blowing it up. Once I set this to go we have forty-five seconds before the first explosion."

Lupaza looked down the hallway, hearing noises coming towards them. "I think they might know we're not where they left us. Sounds like the guards are coming."

"I want to give those prisoners a chance. We can run but they might not be able to."

"That's noble, but we can't risk it." Lupaza urged.

"Okay, get moving." Kira took a deep breath, hitting the button on the console. "Run!" Kira shouted, bolting after Lupaza, together they wound their way through corridors to get to the door Kira knew existed from the map.

Getting out into the cool night's air Kira could see a few straggling prisoners ahead in the distance. "Run. This place is going to blow!" she warned, making it over the rise and diving for cover as the first fireball billowed into the air.

Lupaza fell down beside her, grabbing hold of Kira's arm as they dragged each other further toward safety and the rest of their cell members. 

"Return to your homes if you have them. Get away from here as quickly as you can. The Cardassians will be out looking for us soon," Furel was telling the others they had rescued.

Shakaar stood waiting for them, watching the fireballs leaping into the air and setting off a chain reaction.

"Lupaza! Nerys! Thank the prophets you're safe." He looked horrified at the scene unfolding, fearing they had been in there.

"Good work, kid." Lupaza panted, clapping her on the shoulder.

"You? Did that? With what? We didn't have any explosives." Shakaar looked at them, amazed.

"Benmasaud fuel." Kira stood, trying to catch her breath. "I set the fuel line to short out. Whole place went up. Did we get everyone out?"

"I think so." Glad to know they were safe from immediate search parties, he clapped them on the shoulder. "We have to keep moving. Once the Cardassian army realise what happened here, they're going to start looking for us. They'll flood the area with soldiers."

Kira nodded, moving on with the smaller group, including members of other Resistance cells and a few who were too injured to walk by themselves.

"Told you we'd get out, didn't I?" Lupaza sidled up next to her.

"You did." Quietly they trudged on together, the reality of everything that had suddenly happened beginning to sink in. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Tell them what?"

"You know. What happened in there? You and me...?"

"I will tell people that it was you who cracked into the Cardassian's computer system, you found the schematics that got us out, and it was your idea to set off the fuel line that blew up the prison. Nothing else important happened in there."

Silently they walked on together, the orange haze in the distance behind them.

@)-,-'--


End file.
